prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria's Phone
Aria Montgomery has had a variety of different cellular devices over the course of the series. She keeps her phone quite close to her at all times, as she uses it to contact her friends and receive messages from "A" and, quite frequently, messages from her regular boyfriend, Ezra Fitz. As of The Time Jump, Aria is currently using a white/silver iPhone 6. Motorola KRZR K1 In "Pilot", Aria receives the first text message from "A" after her return from Iceland. She gets out her phone, Motorola KRZR K1, to read the text. Screen-shot-2012-07-09-at-7-09-13-pm.png The Microsoft Kin One Aria is shown with a different phone in the next episode "The Jenna Thing", possibly to try and stop "A" from texting her. Hanna is being interrogated by Detective Wilden and it has been an hour. Microsoft-kin-one-and-pretty-little-liars-gallery.jpg The Palm Pixi By the episode "Know Your Frenemies" or earlier, Aria has yet another cell phone. She is on the camping trip with Spencer and Emily, when she receives a text message from Ezra, who she has registered as "E.F" to prevent being caught by anybody. The phone is different to both of the other ones. She has swapped her Kin One to a Palm Pixi. Aria has this phone for a significant number of episodes, and receives texts from "A", Ezra and Jason DiLaurentis. On this phone Mona admitted that she was 'A'. Aria-Montgomery-has-a-Palm-Pixi-Plus-in-Pretty-Little-Liars-Season-2-Episode-6-Never-Letting-Go-.png The Nokia E6 Aria's next phone is the Nokia E6. She is seen with this phone in Season 3, receiving texts from Spencer, Ezra and "A" amongst others. She was using this phone until Season 5. Screen-shot-2012-07-18-at-1-01-17-pm-e1342639768123.png iPhone 5S In "Fresh Meat", while Aria is talking to Emily in Art Class, you see her typing on her white iPhone 5S with a white floral case. In "To Plea or Not to Plea", when Hanna was arrested, A hacked into Aria and Emily's phones and deleted all the A texts, so there wasn't proof to get Hanna out. Aria's_phone_'.png aria's phone 2.png aria's phone 3.png aria's phone 4.png aria's phone 7.png aria's phone 8.png aria's phone 9.png aria's phone 10.png aria's phone 11.png aria's phone 12.png aria's phone and caleb's phone.png arias phone 2.png aria's phone 15.png Sem título 2.png aria's phone 16.png aria's phone 17.png Aria's_phone_19.png Aria's phone 20.png Aria's phone 21.png iPhone 6 As of the time jump, Aria has a white iPhone 6, her case is a black ink pattern case from the brand GMYLE. Ariaiphone.jpg 618 39466.jpg Sem títulomm.png Aria's phone rrr.png Aria's phone nnn.png Aria's phone ;.png aria's phone 5.png Aria's phone kk.png aria's phone 6.png aria's phone 22.png aria's phone 4.0.png aria's phone 23.png Aria's phone 24.png aria's phone n.png Aria's phone fg.png Sem título222.png aria's phone rr.png aria's phone lk.png aria's phone jw.png aria's phone qw.png aria's phone fd.png aria's phone cv.png hjv.png aria's phone 44.png aria's phone ´´.png ARIA'S PHONE.png ArIa'S PhOnE.png Aria's Phone .,.png Aria's phone p3.png Aria's phone 1987.png Aria's phone 1985.png LG Burner Phone A.D. had given Aria a burner phone which was an LG Optimus Zone 3 to use and communicate with each other. It was only temporary in Choose or Lose, While taking a final call with A.D, the battery caught fire causing the phone to be destroyed. Capture-2.PNG Ringtone Trivia *In "To Plea or Not to Plea", Aria's phone is seen running iOS6 on it, where as that is impossible because it is a 5S. *It was revealed in the A-List Wrap Party that each cast member uses their own phone with their characters case on it. Category:Objects Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Phones Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7